Love game
by RivenExile
Summary: INUNARU crossover. A team transfers to Konoha, what chaos will happen when Kagome not only attracts the attention of Sasuke, but Itachi as well? Whats in store for Konohagakure? ItachiKagomeSasuke Requested by PassingGlance.
1. New Arrivals

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in Inuyasha or Naruto

**Summary: **A team moved to Konohagakure from Getsugakure, hidden village under the moon, what chaos will ensure when their group is transferred there for a newly formed treaty?

Idiocy

Kagome sighed softly as she leaned back against the tree, watching as Inuyasha practiced seeing his wind scar on Kilala. They were transferred to Konoha as extra strength, seeing how their new ally country was in a state of weakness because of Orochimaru.

She stood up, dusting off invisible specs off her fighting kimono. It was a solid red color with white octagon and flowered patterns similar to Sesshoumaru's; flowing down to her mid-thigh, the slits went up to her hips. She wore a black skirt underneath her fighting kimono, a few inches of white bandage wrapped her legs peeking out from under her skirt.

Slipping on her ninja sandals, she looked over her shoulder and gave a nod to Kilala.

"Come on Inuyasha, lets go! We have to meet Sango and Miroku at the Hokage's office".

Kagome wanted to reach there before Miroku attempted anything and having Sango pulverize him into a coma. Shaking her head, she smiled as she felt Inuyasha's presence appear next to her, leaping from rooftop to rooftop.

In the godaime's office, Tsunade rubbed her forehead as she watched the two Jounins in front of her banter back and forth. She could hardly believe they were jounins to begin with, they were so...young. Shooting a glare in the corner of the room, where their squad leader Sesshoumaru Taisho stood, she sighed.

"-baka hentai putting their hands where they shouldn't be" yelled a female in a black latex outfit, pink amor adoring her shoulders, legs and stomach area. Her hair was in a high pony tail, her hands on her hips as she stared down at another figure. Sango nudged Miroku with the tip of her foot as he groaned softly.

The pervert, also known as Miroku laid unconscious on the floor, his staff laying next to him. He had regular sandals on, with his black and purple monk robes, the holy beads wrapped around his right hand.

Tsunade stared out the window, hoping the other two members of this group would hurry so she wouldn't have to suffer with their idiocy anymore.

"I win! And we, Inuyasha get to eat oden for the first week of being here" Kagome shouted out as the two burst through the door.

"Wench, I won, so we eat ramen!" Inuyasha growled back.

By the end of the day, Tsunade was sure she'd need more than a couple of bottles of sake to cure this headache. She thought the other two members wouldn't participate in mindless banters, but she was wrong. Clearing her throat, she tried to gain the attention of the four teens in front of her.

"Welcome to Konoha, we thank you for your help". She bit out as she watched the silver haired boy and black haired girl continue to argue. Slamming her hands on the table, she stood.

"Okay, listen up! You four were sent here to help Konoha, now pipe down and listen"

The four slowly turned toward the godaime and bowed.

"Forgive us, we briefly forgot our place" Kagome spoke for the rest of the group while Inuyasha grumbled under his breath.

"Well, you four are to get comfortable with this village, as seeing you four will be here a while. Your mission for now is to get situated with your living area. And please, stay out of trouble" Tsunade eyed the four sternly as she said the last sentence. She didn't see these four in battle and didn't know what kind of damage they could do to the village.

"Hai." They chimed in chorus before leaving the office.

Tsunade looked up at Sesshoumaru and glared.

"Are you staying too, Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked, grabbing a book to dig into more research.

"Iie, these four are more than capable enough to take care of themselves. I will check in at times." Sesshoumaru said before transforming into a ball of light and disappearing off into the horizon.

This village is about to get more interesting it seems. She'd need more than a few bottles of sake now.

"SHIZUNE!"

* * *

><p>Sorry it's so late and short. But, review and I'll work on the next chapter.<p>

The more reviews I get, the more motivated I am to write.

Enjoy and thanks for the support!


	2. Unspoken challenge

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in Inuyasha or Naruto

**Summary: **A team moved to Konohagakure from Getsugakure, hidden village under the moon, what chaos will ensure when their group is transferred there for a newly formed treaty?

Unspoken challenge

The house was small, yet comfortable to fit the four of them. The backyard opened up to the forest landscape, making it easy for the group to go out and train. Four rooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen and dining area, the house to say the least was homey; each person assigned their own rooms.

Since Kagome won the race to the Hokage's office, they were going out to eat oden for the whole week. The dango shop in the village was the only place that sold oden, which is where the group ended up. Laughter rang through the shop as Kagome kept trying to steal bits and pieces from Inuyasha's bowl. The inu hanyou grumbled but let it go since he opted to get ramen afterwards.

A couple tables over, team seven were having a similar situation going on. Instead of trying to pick food off each other's plates, Sasuke and Naruto proceeded in an eating contest. Finished with his bowl, instead of placing it down, Naruto extended his arms out above his head, the bowl slipping out and flying across the room. As if slow motion, Naruto's mouth gaped open, noodles hanging from his mouth as the bowl made impact against someone's head. Driplets of oden soup and few left over noodles mixing in with the person's waist-length silver hair.

Shock over took both groups before Kagome and Sango doubled over in laughter, Miroku standing off to side, trying not to add fuel to the fire.

Inuyasha stood up, pointing his index finger at Naruto, his dog-ears twitching, causing the noodles to fall off.

"Come on fox boy, lets take this outside", he growled, stalking up to Naruto like a predator.

"Bring it! I'll beat you up because I'm going to be the next hokage." Naruto yelled before Kagome intervened.

"That's enough gentlemen. We're here to help Konoha, not destroy it." She griped out, adding a little miko ki to her finger as she started prodding her finger at Inuyasha's chest. Huffing, Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked away.

"Keh, I'm going back to the house. Come on Miroku."

Inuyasha and Miroku walked out of the dango shop without a second while Sango placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Come on Kagome, we should be heading home too." She said softly.

Kagome looked over her shoulder at Sango, before nodding.

"You go along, I just want to make sure we didn't set a bad example, ne".

She looked back at team seven, bowing in front of them.

"Gomen ne, I'm Kagome Higurashi from the hidden village under the moon. We were assigned to help Konoha." She looked up, eyeing Naruto curiously.

Naruto's cheeks reddened as he noticed a pretty girl looking at him. Scratching the back of his head, he grinned widely.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the next hokage!" he shouted, as Sasuke crossed his arms and looked away.

Kagome giggled and looked at the other two genins. Sakura eyed Kagome critically, the green monster known as jealousy rearing its ugly head.

"Sakura Haruno and this is Sasuke Uchiha." She said, inching closer to Sasuke as she introduced him as well.

Kagome arched an eyebrow at the obvious display of jealousy. Her eyes landed on Sasuke. Kagome tilted her head to the side, causing strands of hair to fall in front of her face. She took the opportunity to give the famous last of the Uchiha clan a glance over. Broad shoulders and a lean build, she deemed him nice to look at. Though, there was a darkness around him that she couldn't exactly put her finger on. She guessed he couldn't be all bad if you took away the emo, brooding, asshole type of personality he seemed to exude. She could feel it, but just like Inuyasha, she figured it'd take more than just a simple introduction to have him warm up to her.

Sasuke kept looking the other way, intent on not acknowledging someone who was starting to look like a fan girl. Like people like to say, curiosity killed the cat. From his periferals, he could see her body shape. His head still turned away, he watched her from the corner of his eyes. She had a slim waist, waist-length black hair and light pale skin; her face looked flawless, her eyes showing the wisdom and experience she held. Her eyes, if it weren't for those, she'd passed perfectly for an Uchiha. Sapphire eyes. Even if he didn't want to admit it out loud, her eyes were a pretty color. She was one, for lack of words, one of the prettier girls he's seen in Konoha. His train of thought was broken when he heard the girl, he think her name was Kagome, speak.

"We're training tomorrow morning, maybe you'd want to come along and train as well?" Kagome tilted her head, pouting to add an extra effect.

"Yatta! Of course, I'm going to prove I'm stronger than Sasuke-teme" he shouted, punching the air with his right hand in victory.

It wasn't everyday that Naruto met people that treated him normally. Blushing lightly, his eyes locked with Kagomes. 'Pretty' he thought to himself as she gave him a bright smile. He didn't want her to find out about about the kyuubi, she'd look at him with disgust if she did. The only way to impress her, he thought was with strength.

Sasuke turned his back to them and paused for a moment.

"I'll be there dobe, to wipe the floor with your face" Sasuke called out before walking out of the dango shop.

Sakura stood back, seething silently as she tried to think of a way to turn this into a positive outlook. This girl was only here for a few minutes and she was already trying to steal her Sasuke-kun away from her. Forcing a smile on her face, she put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto, you already know Sasuke's going to win. Stop this childish antics" she said, trying to get some maturity points with Sasuke.

Sakura glared at Kagome before forcing another smile. If it came down to it, she'd beat this Kagome girl in front of Sasuke-kun. He'd be impressed with her then right? Plus, she didn't even look that strong. Sakura nodded to herself as she tried to pull Naruto away.

Kagome arched a brow at the pink haired girl. Sakura was it? Shaking her head, she sighed softly to herself.

"You know Sakura, I think Naruto could beat anyone if he put his mind to it." She called as Sakura continued at her attempt to pull the blonde away from her.

"Sasuke-kun is a prodigy and Naruto is just an idiot. You do the math" she bit out, watching as an amused smirk appeared on Kagome's face.

"Heh, is that how your mind works? Pathetic." Kagome turned around and started to walk away. Putting a hand up in the air, she gave a half attempt at a good-bye wave.

"Six in the morning, training ground eight" she called out, disappearing before Sakura could shout out her come back.

Sakura stood there, fury seeping out of every pore in her being. Casting a glance over at Naruto, she saw that he was grinning, still watching the area Kagome once was. She felt a pang in her chest, realizing that at this moment, Naruto wasn't fawning over her. She still didn't like him, but the lack of attention was just different. She left, stomping her way out with fire of determination in her eyes. She'd show the Kagome girl tomorrow not to steal her Sasuke-kun.

* * *

><p>As you can see, I'm not a Sakura fan. I really really dislike Sakura, so if you like her, I'm sorry if you don't like how I treat her in my story. Anyways, I was working on this for a few days. Finals are coming up and as of right now, this whole week I'm free to write. Then I won't be free till summer, so enjoy!<p> 


	3. Team Seven meet Team Shikon

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in Inuyasha or Naruto

**Summary: **A team moved to Konohagakure from Getsugakure, hidden village under the moon, what chaos will ensure when their group is transferred there for a newly formed treaty?

Team Seven meet Team Shikon

The sun was just barely over the horizon, six in the morning slowly making its way. Miroku and Kagome sat in the field, several feet away from the tree Inuyasha and Sango resided by. Legs crossed in a lotus position, hands out and fingertips touching, Kagome and Miroku closed their eyes and started their first meditation session of the day. Sango leaned against the trunk of the tree as she sharpened her kunai, thoughts of last night coming to the front of her mind. If she had any guesses, today will not turn out so well. Inuyasha sat high up in the tree as he watched over the team. Ears swiveled, listening for any intruders as he crouched down on the tree branch. It wasn't clear last night, but that brat who threw the oden bowl at him, smelt like a kitsune, but human at the same time. Eyes narrowed, he racked his brain trying to figure the puzzle out before their meditation session was over.

Minutes ticked by before any sign of life was heard.

"Kagome-chan Kagome-chan!" Naruto came running from the clearing, waving his hand exuberantly in the air.

Coming in from the rear, Sasuke followed behind, hands shoved in his pockets with a stoic look. Sakura followed suit, a look of aloof on her face as she spotted Kagome in the clearing next to another male. 'She's probably a hoe or something' Sakura thought to herself. Kakashi followed behind the rear, his infamous orange book in hand. He was here to supervise their training and of course, observe the new allies that are currently living in Konoha.

Coming out of her meditated state, Kagome inhaled deeply, exhaling slowly as she looked up at the incoming group. Smiling, she waved Naruto over.

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun. Come meet the team." She said, motioning for Inuyasha and Sango to come over.

The two groups, faced each other, slight tension filling the air. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles as he looked at Naruto with a predator-like gleam in his eyes.

"That's right brat, you'll meet your doom today" Inuyasha grinned, his fang gleaming in the sun.

Sango smiled and bowed, giving a small greeting as Kilala mewed happily. Miroku smiled, waving to Sasuke and Naruto, making his way over to Sakura. Sakura tensed as she saw Sango. 'Not another girl to steal away my Sasuke-kun' she thought angrily. Miroku grasped both of her hands, he stood in front of her.

"Beautiful maiden, would you do me the honor of bearing my chi-" Mid-sentenced, Sango knocked Miroku out with her fist, a tick of frustration appearing on her forehead.

"Baka-hentai" she mumbled to herself as she grabbed his leg, dragging his body across the field and away from the group.

Kagome giggled softly to herself. Miroku would be Miroku after all. She glanced over at Sasuke, seeing the corner of his mouth twitch slightly before turning into a slight smirk at watching the scene unravel before him. Sasuke watched Sango drag Miroku away. 'How pathetic' he thought to himself. His eyes landed on Sakura, briefly making eye contact before he saw the full blown blush that had appear on her face.

"S-Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled from a distance, Kagome giggling some before shushing Naruto and telling him to watch and enjoy. Naruto, not wanting to upset his new friend, sat next to Kagome, arms crossed with a serious look on this face.

Inuyasha crouched down in front of Sakura, who was sitting down in the field and stared at her face intently. Tilting his head, ears swiveling, his face inched closer to hers.

"You.." he trailed off, still staring intently at her.

'Oh my gosh, he's going to confess to me' her inner Sakura exclaimed, a blush covering her face. Inwardly, she had a smirk, directed at Kagome.

'Ha! I wonder how she feels seeing her two male teammates declare themselves to me' she thought triumphantly, casting a glance over at the area Kagome and Naruto watched with fascination.

"You…got a big forehead" Inuyasha stated with all seriousness.

In the background, Kagome laughed feverishly while Naruto's mouth hung open. A blank look entered her face before her eyes narrowed, hand up ready to smack the living daylights out of the male who insulted her. Before she could execute her move, he was already on the other side of the field, next to Kagome. Sakura put her hand down, seething to herself.

"Keh, like a human could hit me", he stated, arms crossed and feeling like he was on top of the world.

"Only slow ones can't hit you Inuyasha." Miroku spoke by the tree that Sango had tied him up to.

"Say that again, you stupid monk!" Inuyasha shouted, going face to face with Miroku, who was still bound to the tree.

During this whole ordeal, Kakashi had put away his Icha Icha Tactics and watched the group with unbridled fascination. They were a good source of entertainment for the morning.

"Ne, Kagome-chan, why did he say humans? And why does he have cat ears on top of his head?" Naruto asked, scratching his head in curiosity.

Patting his head softly, Kagome smiled.

"Isn't it obvious Naruto? He's a half demon, while you're a human"

Across the field, ears twitched, Inuyasha's head slowly turning to glare at Naruto.

"They're dog ears, you brat! I still owe you from last night" he growled out, digging his nails into his chest till they bled then ran towards Naruto.

"Blades of blood" he shouted, swiping his claws toward Naruto with a smirk.

Red crescent shaped blades came flying towards the duo, Naruto's eyes wide as saucers. Kagome leapt out of the way, intent smacking Inuyasha unconscious before she watched the attack hit Naruto straight on with a grimace. Naruto's body laid on the floor, gashes bleeding profusely as Kagome ran towards him, ready to heal his tattered body.

"Baka! You could've hit me and look, you hit Naruto" she shouted as a poof of smoke took Naruto's form and was replaced with a log.

'Replacement jutsu… he's a quick one' she thought to herself when Naruto reappeared by her side.

Sasuke watched from the sidelines, eyes wide with shock. There were so many elements in that one attack that stunned him and he still couldn't catch it with his sharigan. That attack that Inuyasha guy used, held no forms for him to copy and it was an attack made from blood. He was positive that Naruto had been hit. And mostly, that Kagome girl. With his sharigan activated, he still didn't sense her move away from the attack. Maybe he underestimated these new allies of theirs.

Nearby, Kakashi was on the same line of thoughts. 'He's fast, I wouldn't have been able to get there in time to stop the attack and that girl, she was fast enough to dodge it'. These shinobi were on a whole other level. His eyes narrowed upon hearing that a half demon was on the team. What exactly was going on in Getsukagure.

Enraged and frustrated, Kagome hands clenched into a fist as she stood in the middle of the field.

"Enough with this kids play, let's just train okay. We've already wasted an hour, now lets get serious" she said, with a huff before walking to sit next to Sango.

Naruto sat next to Kagome as Sango and Inuyasha walked to the middle of the field.

"Kagome-chan… are you… okay with being friends with a half demon?" he asked softly. Maybe if her answer was yes, she'd accept him more. With that thought, there was a spark of hope that lit up within Naruto.

Smiling softly, she nodded.

"Naruto-kun, a person is defined by their actions and message behind it. Doesn't matter if you're demon, half demon or human, everyone's the same and shouldn't be judged by what race they are." Kagome's eyes glazed over, watching Inuyasha but images of Jinenji, Inuyasha and Shippo flashed in her head.

Naruto nodded and watched the sparring match that was happening right before them. Sango used a smoke bomb, hiding herself within the smoke and throwing Inuyasha's sense of smell at the same time. Putting on her gas mask, she circled around Inuyasha, waiting for the gas to disorient him. Shurikens appeared from the cloud of smoke, directed at major organs on Inuyasha's body.

Swiftly jumping into the air, he counter attacked the shurikens with a swing of his untransformed Tetsusaiga. Leaping into the air and bounding into the trees behind her, Inuyasha hid himself. Slowly and quietly, he leapt tree to tree, circling around her like a predator hunting its prey.

"Iron reaver soul stealer" was yelled out behind her, Inuyasha lunging out of the tree, his claws extracted.

Sango knelt down, pulling her Hiraikotsu in front of her, blocking the fatal blow that could kill her. The attack caused immense pressure on her Hiraikotsu, sliding Sango back a few feet, dust clouding around her feet. Standing, she swung her huge boomerang, in the act of trying to cut Inuyasha in half.

"Hiraikotsu" she yelled, the huge boomerang flying across the field and towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha quickly jumped above the hiraikotsu, using it as a platform to push off of as it passed underneath him. He smirked as it flew past him, decimating more than a few feet of trees behind him before making a U-turn and flying back towards the battling duo. Forgetting about that fact, Inuyasha threw himself to the ground, as if he was being sat and dodged the oncoming boomerang before it returned to its owner.

The aftermath of the battle was about an acre of trees slashed down, smoke emitting around the area and rumbling from the amount of trees falling. Naruto watched from the sidelines, drool coming out of his mouth as he watched with anticipation and built up excitement.

"Me, my turn!" he shouted, jumping up as Miroku stood in the middle of the field, hands stretched out as in saying 'End of battle'. Miroku looked at Sango and nodded.

Inuyasha, hearing Naruto's enthusiasm to be next smirked, pulling out Tetsusaiga. Concentrating on the demonic aura between the two of them, he transformed the Tetsusaig. At any moment, he would be ready to use the wind scar, just waiting for the signal to start the battle.

"Maybe, we should learn to get along before battle. Don't want to take it too seriously ne?", trying to be the peacemaker, Miroku suggested.

Before anyone could agree or disagree, Kilala hopped out of the bushes. A scrolled message in her mouth, she slowly trotted over to Kagome and Sango.

"What's that you got over there?" Kagome said, unrolling the scroll.

Eyes quickly scanned the scroll before handing it over to Sango.

_Problems have occurred in Getsugakure and I, Sesshomaru, as Lord of the West_

_is pulling Sango and Miroku out of the Konohaagakure assignment and assigned_

_to come back to the Land of the Moon until given further orders. Kagome and Inuyasha_

_are more than capable of taking care of themselves and any problems that rise_

_within Konohagakure. You two will be doing assignments under I, Sesshomaru_

_and be delivering any messages from me, to the duo, Kagome and Inuyasha._

_Report to me before the fourth day is over._

_Lord of the West_

_Sesshomaru Taisho_

Crumpling up the scroll, Sango sighed softly. It looks like coming here was a big for nothing and short trip for her and Miroku. Emotions ran high within the group before Kagome broke the silence.

"Sango, Miroku we'll see each other every so often. You're our messengers, remember" she teased. Lifting the tension, the group nodded and headed their way out of the forest, completely forgetting about Team Seven and Naruto's declaration to fight Inuyasha next. Team Seven stared at the group Shikon walk out of the forest.

"Did they… forget we were here?" Sakura asked as Naruto and Sasuke stood next to her.

"Seems so." Sasuke said as he, too walked in the same direction as team shikon.

Kakashi stood behind his team, once again brining out his orange book. What an interesting bunch.

Off a few feet away, in the shadows of the trees two pairs of eyes watched the two groups walk off.

* * *

><p>So, for me, there was too much people I had to write thoughts and actions for, so I'm sending Miroku and Sango back to Sesshomaru so theres less for me to write. Besides, Kagome's the main character, right? Anyways, heres another chapter. Vote on my profile what story to update next. (: ENJOYYYYYY.<p> 


	4. Chain of events

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in Inuyasha or Naruto

**Summary: **A team moved to Konohagakure from Getsugakure, hidden village under the moon, what chaos will ensure when their group is transferred there for a newly formed treaty?

**Dedication: **Passing-Glance

Chain of events

As night fell upon Konoha, it seemed that actions never ceased no matter what time of day it was. News reached their ears that Sasuke, the last Uchiha of Konoha left in the midst of the night. The Shikon group looked amongst themselves in contemplation. They were here less than two days and shit has already hit the fan.

"It isn't our problem, besides we were not order to retrieve him or anything. Therefore, we shouldn't do anything" Miroku said, trying to pacify Kagome from heading out and finding the Uchiha.

Sighing, Miroku shook his head as he continued to gather his things. It was no longer his problem as it was seen fit to send him and Sango back to Getsugakure; granted, he understood the reasons behind them being sent back.

The group stayed up till sunlight started to peak over the horizon. By now, word had spread throughout town among shinobis that Sasuke Uchiha was gone and on his way to Orochimaru. Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha headed towards the godaime's office, planning on informing her to the change of plans and change in groups staying.

Standing near the gates of Konoha, Kagome watched as Sakura teared, begging to bring the Uchiha back. A quick analysis of the people in the group, Kagome tilted her head. She hasn't seen anyone in Konoha fight just yet and it made her wonder how strong they were. As the group of males and a ninkin dog departed, Kagome's eyes landed on the teary Sakura. Deep down, Kagome pitied the poor soul, she too at one point had let emotions overcome her being and let it rule over her actions.

The more Kagome watched the pink haired kunoichi, the more she was able to read her personality and attitude. It was obvious that the kyuubi vessel Kagome had quickly become fond of was very much infatuated with Sakura, yet her affections were aim elsewhere on a certain, brooding Uchiha. One day, this girl would learn to appreciate the ones that hold her near and dear and not ignore them just to gain the attention of a little school girl crush. Kagome started her way to the hokage's office, intent on meeting with her group but not before looking at the scene she was soon dispersing from.

The next day Sango and Miroku stood outside of the Konoha gates, bags in hand as they looked at the remaining people of their group. Kagome ran towards Sango, giving her a hug and a refusal to let go. Huffing, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by her waist, attempting to pry the crying miko off of Sango.

"Keh, bitch let go. We have to go to the hokage's office" Inuyasha spat out, watching as Kagome looked at him with crocodile tears.

It's been two days since they got the message from Sesshomaru and it would take another two days travel to reach Getsugakure. Looking away, Inuyasha let go of Kagome and crossed his arms. Turning, he started heading towards the hokage's office while Kagome finished up her teary good-bye with her sister-friend. Scanning the area, his eyes narrowed as he stared at the shaded part of the forest. Head tilted up, he took a few sniffs and a step towards the forest.

"Let's go Inuyasha", Kagome's voice rang out, hand grasping his bicep with a light tug.

With one last glance at the forest, Inuyasha and Kagome made their way to see the godaime. In the shadows of the forest, a figure knelt down on the tree branch while the other stood, their eyes watching the pair make their way through town. A mischevious smirk appeared on the observers' face as they continued to watch their targets, following them within the shadows as they hopped from tree to tree.

Kagome and Inuyasha stood in the hokage's office as she shifted through various amounts of papers and folders. Adjusting tetsusaiga on his side, Inuyasha leaned back against the wall, arms crossed as he waited. Nose twitching and ears swiveling, his eyes landed on the office doors to his right as if expecting someone to walk in.

"Hokage-sama, you wanted to see us?" Kagome asked, rocking on the heels of her feet as she too, waited for the godaime to say something.

Tsunade looked up from her desk, clasping her hands together and leaned forward. Eyes landing on Inuyasha, she took in the details of his impatient figure, curiosity of his sword passing through her mind. Looking over to Kagome, she did the same, from head to toe, she looked at them both from afar. In her mind, Tsunade couldn't figure out what kind of ninja carried a sword with him and they couldn't be older than sixteen at the most. So what made them qualified enough to help Konoha? After a few seconds of contemplation, the hokage spoke.

"What are your specialties?" She asked, placing her elbows on the table and resting her chin on her clasped hands.

Inuyasha stood up and walked over to Kagome. Arms still crossed, he did his signature 'keh' and looked away, giving Kagome the opportunity to speak. With the roll of her eyes, Kagome nudged Inuyasha in the side with her elbow.

"Hokage-sama, we specialize in what other ninjas are. Protection and fighting" Kagome responded, tilting her head with a curious look.

"You two will be sent on a recovery mission", sighing, Tsunade gathered up the papers within her hands.

Brows furrowed, Kagome bit her lower lip, confusion taking its place.

"Recovery mission?" Kagome repeated slowly, as if asking for more detail.

Rubbing her temples, Tsunade nodded.

"Naruto, Sakura and Jiraiya have been sent to retrieve Sasuke. I want you two to find them and report to me their progress. And whatever you do, do NOT initiate a fight with Orochimaru" Tsunade ordered, emphasis on encountering her once fellow teammate.

Given their orders, Inuyasha and Kagome left the office, leaving Tsunade to ponder if her decision was the right one.

"Shizune! I need another sake!" Tsunade yelled, waiting for her assistant to come running in with another bottle.

Kagome walked along side with Inuyasha towards the Konoha gates they were at just a mere hour ago. Glancing over at him, inwardly she smiled. They've been together for so long, the friendship they had couldn't compare to anyone else's. The thought of Sasuke leaving his friends and village questioned the loyalty she thought he had. Yet, the thirst for power runs strong and she knew that it could affect almost anyone.

Eyes still on Inuyasha, memories of how the longing for power almost corrupted him until people who cared for him showed him otherwise. Nodding in determination, Kagome made it her personal mission to show Sasuke that there were other ways to get stronger and that there was more to it than revenge and the thirst for power. This entire situation reminded her of the past, almost giving her a nostalgic feeling if it weren't for the bloodshed and horror that followed each turn of that story.

Sniffing in the air, Inuyasha's head turned to the left.

"They headed that way" was all he said as they took off in the trees.

Tree to tree, from branch to branch the duo went through the forest, Inuyasha following Naruto's scent. In the distance, there was a clearing that led to the outskirts of what looked like a quiet village. The duo stopped, looking at their surroundings. Everywhere they looked from their location, all they saw was trees, heard nothing, they were alone. Kagome closed her eyes, concentrating on the area around here as Inuyasha sniffed the area for unfamiliar scents.

Opening her eyes, Kagome's focus settled on the treetops to their right. At that moment, a rustle caught her attention in the treetops. Kagome's eyes narrowed and in quick successions threw three kunais in the area. Two black blurs jumping to the branch before disappearing behind another tree.

"There, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, pointing at the tree the two blurs took refuge behind.

Sword out, Inuyasha concentrated on transforming the Tetsusaiga. Wind started collecting around him, auras clashing together as he stood. A small furry bunny popped out from behind the tree trunk, stunning Kagome and Inuyasha with confusion. Taking advantage of the confusion, one of the blurs jumped out and threw a handful of shurikens at them. Inuyasha threw his arms in front of him for protection, using the firerat haori he wore as he felt the shurikens make contact with his clothing. Swiping his arm down, Inuyasha watched as the shuriken spoofed, turning into little, crying mushrooms. An angry tick appeared on his forehead when he realized what just happened.

"SHIPPO!" Inuyasha shouted, his voice ringing throughout the forest area.

Off in the distant, birds flew away from treetops startled by the sudden noise that was followed by aura glowing with a killing intent.

* * *

><p>Okay, so yes I have finally updated. Thank goodness! I'm not sure which one to continue so it took awhile. I'm done with school and summer is finally here! So I'll probably start updating more. Yay!(:<p>

Anyways, thanks for being loyal readers. Love you guys.

Enjoy this chapter.


	5. The fox and the hound

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in Inuyasha or Naruto

**Summary: **A team moved to Konohagakure from Getsugakure, hidden village under the moon, what chaos will ensure when their group is transferred there for a newly formed treaty?

**Dedication: **Passing-Glance

The fox and the hound

Leaping from tree to tree, Inuyasha swept through the forest with a new vigor. An angry tic throbbing at his temple, hand on the hilt of his tetsusaiga, the inu-hanyou was ready to kill and gain himself a fox pelt. The chase was on and excitement ran through his body as he surveyed his surroundings. Inuyasha silently leapt into a tree-top, making his way to the intended target. Second after second, time went by feeling like it was hours. Inuyasha was crouched on a high branch, staring down below with an intent gaze. Suddenly, his hand struck down and the inu-hanyou grinned.

"Got you!" Inuyasha shouted as he grasped his hand around a tail from the branch below him.

Inuyasha held his victim arms length away yet still in view. The culprit squirmed, struggling as he tried to escape. With a triumphant grin, Inuyasha shaked his head before colliding his fist to the culprit's head, successfully knocking him unconscious. Satisfied, he opened his hand, letting the slump figure fall through the air.

"Inuyasha! SIT! Leave Shippo alone" Kagome shouted as she leaped into the air, catching the Shippo before he could hit the ground.

Kagome looked down at Shippo, spirals swirling in his eyes as he stayed unconscious. Putting her hand on his head, her hand glowed pink as she brought the young fox youkai to a conscious state. A hand slipping into her equipment pouch, Kagome swiftly threw a kunai at a nearby tree as she expected a secondary person to be observing them. Friend or foe, she didn't know.

The hidden person sighed when the kunai hit the tree in front of them before stiffening as an exploding tag was spotted wrapped around its hilt. Leaping from the hiding spot, the hidden person landed in front of Kagome, hands up in surrender. Sighing in relief as the person watched Kagome's muscle lax and put a hand on her hip. Kagome walked over to the person in front of her, enveloping said person in a huge hug.

"Oh Rin! What are you two doing all the way out here in Fire Country?" Kagome asked, as the now person identified as Rin blushed.

Inuyasha leaned against a tree trunk, seeing as they wouldn't be traveling for a while. Looking off into the horizon, he realized the sun would set soon. It seems they'd be setting up camp soon as well. Sitting on the ground, Indian style, he closed his eyes as his ears swiveled, listening to the conversation going on a few feet away.

"Sesshomaru wanted us to tell you that we should keep a low profile about demons. It seems that the Five Great Nations only know about the nine jinchuriki. People who have a tailed beast sealed within them. They fear their power and try to use them as weapons. Naturally, they're lonely people, seen as a monster by civilians or a weapon." Rin informed as she rummaged through her pack before pulling out a scroll.

Kagome stared at the ground intently, seemingly in deep thought as she accepted the scroll Rin handed over to her. Now that she really thought about it, there was a demonic aura coming from Naruto when she sat next to him. 'So that's why he asked about my acceptance of demons. He's a jinchuriki, huh'. Kagome looked at the scroll as Rin continued to speak, Shippo creeping around the trees a few feet away.

"Sesshomaru-sama assigned you a side mission, along with information on what's going on in Getsukagure. Suspicious activity has been going on around the Western Lands, Miroku-sama and Sango-sama have been sent to investigate." Kagome nodded, getting on her feet as she left to gather firewood.

Shippo on the other hand, crept around a tree trunk with a grin. Pulling out a small rock, he plastered a seal on it before tossing it to Inuyasha. It hit Inuyahsa on the head before enlarging into a boulder and smashing the inu-hanyou to the ground. 'Take that inu-baka' Shippo thought as he ran after Kagome to help with the gather of supplies for the night. He snickered as he ran off, hearing Inuyasha spitting out constant curses from under the boulder.

The night went uneventful, besides Inuyasha and Shippo bickering. It brought a nostalgic feeling to Kagome as she smiled, watching the to fight. Even with the fighting, she knew the two deeply cared for each other. Kagome stared at the campfire in front of her, losing herself in thoughts as it brought Naruto in mind. 'Naruto' she thought to herself. From their brief encounter, she could already tell he was a happy, mischievous person that didn't seem like a lonely jinchuriki. Yet looks could be deceiving, she knew that by experience.

Morning found the group in a blink of an eye, the campfire already dead and Inuyasha crouching in the branches high above. Rin and Shippo departed south, their mission completed as Inuyasha and Kagome continued north towards the Land of Rice Fields. In two days time, they'd be where they needed to be. Sighing softly, Kagome hoped this mission wouldn't be too much trouble as she followed Inuyasha.

The two days passed by without a problem, the duo standing in front of an entrance that looked like it went underground. Kagome took a step forward, watching as the people they were suppose to watch run out from the entrance. Naruto, Sakura and a silver-haired man with a young girl in his arms ran out, panting as the entrance Kagome was about to enter collapsed.

"Are you guys okay?" Kagome shouted, as she ran up to them.

Naruto looked up, a grin appearing on his face as he scratched the back of his head.

"Kagome-chan! What are you doing here?" he asked, watching as his newly made friend check on the unconscious girl that was once in Jiraiya's arms.

"Ano, Tsunade-sama sent us to make sure you guys weren't dead", she replied before she turned her head, a huge sweat drop appearing. In front of her, the silver-haired man was staring at her, in an odd creepy kind of way. 'Kind of reminds me of Miroku's stares' she thought to herself as she slowly backed away.

Seeing as their mission was a success, in a way, Kagome and Inuyasha left without a word. That Jiraiya guy would have a nosebleed she suspected if she stayed any longer. Laughing softly to herself, she looked over to Inuyasha.

"Hey Inuyasha, race you back to Konoha" she shouted as she added chakra to her feet, running past him.

Konoha seemed like a peaceful place and Kagome enjoyed it immensely. Laying back against the roof of her apartment building, she stared at the blue skies. It's been about a month since they arrived in Konoha and uncharacteristically of her, she still had not made friends here in Konoha. She closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth the sun provided her. Ever since Inuyasha discovered Ichiraku Ramen, he spent most of his days and night there. No doubt becoming their new regular customer. Darkness shadowed over her, causing her to open one eye and peek at what had blocked her beautiful sunrays. Naruto stood over her, hands on his hips with a grin. Bending down, Naruto grasped her arm and pulled her up.

"Kagome-chan! The hokage wants to see you in her office" Naruto sang out with a happy tone.

Getting up, she dusted herself off and followed the happy jinchuriki with a small smile on her face. She was glad that she at least knew one person here. Kagome watched as Naruto ran along the corridor leading to the hokage's office, laughing as she heard yells erupting from the room as he carelessly barged in.

Tsunade slammed her hands on her desk, screaming at Naruto about manners and barging in without knocking. Sitting back down, she sighed softly as she spotted slowly entered the already wide-open doorway. Looking around the room, she looked at the shinobi and kunoichi present.

"Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sakura, Shino and Kagome I'm sending you two groups on a mission" the godaime stated, watching as the people looked at each other in the room. She was more than positive only Naruto and Sakura knew who Kagome was.

"Messengers on their way to Konoha have been brutally attacked and I want you two groups to go and assess the area" was all she said, leaning back against her chair as they left the room.

An hour later, everyone met up at the Konoha gates, their bags packed and ready to go. Kagome smiled nervously when she realized all eyes were on her. Akamaru yipped as he leapt out of Kiba's jacket, wagging his tail as he was scooped up and held by Kagome.

"Who're you?" Kiba asked, amazed that Akamaru was being so nice to someone he didn't know.

The group started to walk on the road heading south of Konoha, opting to learn about Kagome during the time being. With an embarrassed smile, Kagome smiled at everyone, her arms still wrapped around Akamaru. "Kagome Higurashi, I'm a jounin from Getsukagure to help around for awhile", watching their surprised looks. She looked at everyone as they too in return introduced themselves to her, learning that the one named Shikamaru was the only chuunin on the mission.

"Jounin!" everyone in the group yelled in shock, each one of them looking at her with different expressions on their faces ranging from surprise to adoration.

Naruto stood in front of her, arms crossed as he looked her intently. "Kagome-chan, why didn't you tell me this?" he asked in all seriousness. Kagome took a step back, waving hands in front of her face in defensive. "Naruto-kun, you never asked", she reasoned as she watched Naruto nod with acceptance to the answer. Sakura however was a different story.

"But you look so young" Sakura questioned with a forced smile, yet on the inside she was seething. 'How can she already be a Jounin!' inner Sakura shouted.

Kagome laughed and nodded. "I was put in with a talented group I guess. I don't like confrontation much, I'm more of the healer of the group", she admitted with a small blush.

Naruto scratched his head, looking at Kagome from head to toe. "Ne, Kagome, how hold are you anyways?"

With a nervous a smile, Kagome fidgeted as she tugged on her fighting kimono. "I'm fifteen", was all Kagome said before the group went into another fit of surprise. She gave a look of pity to Shikamaru who nodded his head. During the time in the office, he was appointed as captain due to Kagome not being from Konoha.

"Let's go this way", Shikamaru said as he leapt onto a tree branch with Neji, his byakugan activated to scout for any oncoming danger. Shikamaru led the group deeper into the forest, looking up at the soon setting sun. The area of messengers being attacked was a day away and he wanted everyone at full energy in case of a battle.

Night fell upon the group quickly as they set up camp for the night. She watched as they ate small snacks from their bags, mainly those dietary pills to keep them going without starvation. 'Was this really how they got by when in the forest' passed through her head as Kagome turned towards a deeper part in the forest. Looking up at the sky, she closed her eyes and let her ki spread out through the area.

Kagome appeared next to Shikamaru and tapped him on the shoulder, hiding a smile as she felt him jump from shock. 'When did she, how did she?' he thought to himself, not sensing the moon kunoichi move from her previous spot across camp. He looked up at her and nodded, signaling that he was listening.

"Ne, Shikamaru, I'll be right back", was all she said as she disappeared in the darkness of the forest.

'How troublesome' he said to himself, getting up to pursue Kagome, thinking she was going ahead of the group or something worse. A step in the direction she went in was the only move he had to make when Kagome already popped up in front of him with two dead rabbits in hand. Shikamaru stepped back in surprise and smiled. Kagome looked at the hungry group and sighed softly. It looks like everyone was going to eat rabbit tonight.

"Yatta! Thank you Kagome-chan" Naruto shouted out, hugging the dear life out of the poor miko.

It wasn't till much later in the night that everyone fell asleep. Everyone having their own sides around the campfire while Kagome sat in the tree, claiming that it was much more comfortable for her. She spent most of her days traveling with the inu-tachi group sleeping in trees at night, plus it gave her a sense of security of not being completely in view if an enemy so happened came across them. Staring at the campfire, she got lost in thought when she could feel the distant tingle of youkai on her sense. It wasn't near, maybe a day away from their current location and she debated if she should take care of the problem when her mind was made up when a yawn crept up on her. Closing her eyes, she kept her sense active as she went into a light sleep.

Somewhere off in the night, the bushes rustled. Red menacing eyes watched as two male travelers slowly made their way on the road. The red-eyed figured grin, his white teeth glistening with the moonlight as it licked its fangs before creeping its way behind the two clueless travelers. The moonlight shined on the figure as she struck the first man, his fist going through the first traveler's chest. Blood splattered everywhere, drops landing on the attackers face. Laughing, the attacker licked his lips as he started to slowly make his way over to the second traveler. In fright, the second traveler screamed out in the night as he turned and ran. The attacker crouched, red eyes gleaming with amusement as she ran after the second traveler. He pounced on the traveler, pinning the poor man to the floor.

"Please, no, don't kill me" the man begged as the attacker continued to straddle his waist.

The attacker brought his hand up to the light, the moonlight adding its menacing effect to her sharpened claws. Striking down, the attacker clawed at the man's chest, slitting his throat to let the traveler bleed on the road. Satisfied with the kill, he leapt into the dark depts of the forest, waiting for more travelers to pass on by.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoy this! I have more ideas for other stories but I won't write them till I finish this or King and Queen. Anyways, leave a review because they make me happy when I see I have one. And because I had a lot of reviews, I decided to make this chapter longer than usual. (:<p> 


	6. Wolf in sheeps clothing

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in Inuyasha or Naruto

**Summary: **A team moved to Konohagakure from Getsugakure, hidden village under the moon, what chaos will ensure when their group is transferred there for a newly formed treaty?

**Dedication: **Passing-Glance

A wolf in a sheep's clothing

The group split in two groups of three, one on either side of the pathway. First rule of a shinobi: Conceal yourself. And that's exactly what they did. Hidden high up on the treetops, the two groups waiting, scouting the area around them. Crouching beside Shikamaru and Sakura, Neji activated his byakugan and scanned the area. The area was clear, but before deactivating his white eyes his view landed on Kagome across the road.

Her chakra signature was entirely different and it baffled the Hyuuga. Instead of one circulatory channel that combined the spiritual and physical energies, she had two. The second chakra signature had underlying pink color and Neji narrowed his eyes as he continued to stare at Kagome. Even if he were to block her regular chakra points, she would still be able to use the pink chakra that flowed through her body. 'What is she' he thought to himself, his train of thought being caught off when down the road Naruto casually walked along the pathway.

A breeze of wind rustled the bushes as Naruto whistled, hands shoved into his pockets while walking down the path. He looked up at the sky, grinning as he watched fly behind the trees. The sun would set in an hour or two, making Shikamaru's shadow techniques useless. It was now or never. 'There!' he thought to himself, swiftly drawing out a kunai and throwing it at the bushes in front of him. Seconds ticked by as nothing came out, causing Naruto to let his guard down. A cloaked figure jumped out from behind bushes, hundreds of needles heading towards Naruto as it spit poison at him.

Kunai were thrown at the cloaked figure as it brutally grabbed Naruto, digging its claws into his abdomen. Neji and Kiba stood on the pathway, kunai and shuriken in hand. Byakugan activated, Neji took a step back shock as he surveyed his opponent. His chakra system wasn't a normal blue color, but a red color that Naruto would sometimes emit.

"He's not normal, his chakra system is red, not blue as it should be." Neji grit out as he heard Akamaru whimper.

"Foolish humans, I'll rip you apart" the cloaked figure said, cackling as he held Naruto's limp body in his arms.

Kiba looked down at Akamaru in his jacket, eyes widen as he listen to his ninkin whimper in fright. "Akamaru says his power level are beyond ours."

Naruto's body poofed in the attacker's arms, angering their opponent. White, sharp, fang-like teeth glimmered as the sun continued to slowly set. Naruto jumped out from the behind the trees, his index and middle fingers touching to make a cross sign.

"Kage bushin no jutsu!" he shouted, twenty copies of Naruto poofing in right before their eyes.

The shadow clones ran towards the cloaked man, Neji and Kiba throwing kunai as the attacker tensed and prepared to jump. As the kunai came closer, the attacker made a move to jump, only to realize he could not move. Snarling, he opened his mouth, hundreds more of senbon-like needles being spit out faster than their eyes could catch. Each shadow clone poofed as each one was hit by the needle-like attack. Looking down, the cloaked figure saw his shadow lengthen towards the forest, connecting to Shikamaru who was in standing in the shadows.

"Shadow Imitation Technique, success." Shikamaru said as he smirked.

The kunai thrown caught the cloak, pulling it off their opponent revealing a large lizard-like man. Everything about him was lizard-like from his head down to feet. The opponent in front of them looked almost human. It was like a humanoid species of lizard with reptilian characteristics, his green, scaly skin attracting most of the Konoha shinobi's attention. With the cloak removed, they could now see his tail slowly swaying side to side as he cackled. His expandable, fork tongue slithered out as he looked at the males in front of him, then off at the trees.

"Now that I'm revealed, come out come out wherever you are!" the lizard man shouted as he opened his mouth once more for another attack. Faced towards the tree, he spit out needle once more at the tree tops, watching as Sakura and Kagome jumped out to the avoid the attack.

"Gentle fists: sixty-four strikes." Neji leapt towards the lizard man, feet spread apart in a stance as his byakugan concentrated on his chakra points. Around him, he hit the chakra points of his opponent with chakra focused on his fingertips.

Shikamaru stood off in the distance, keeping his hold on his shadow imitation technique yet for how long he didn't know. He felt his control slowly slip, this lizard man, whatever he was, had power like he never felt before. He was almost like he had strength like the Raijin and Fuujin brothers. It wouldn't be long till he lost his hold on his opponent.

"Hurry, I don't know how long more I can hold him." Shikamaru gritted out as he watched his team.

Neji returned towards his teammates, casting a glance at Kiba as Akamaru transformed himself into a copy of Kiba. The two jumped towards the lizard man, their bodies spinning in a rapid succession that it created two tornado-like attacks heading towards their opponent. As they collided, dust surrounded them and silence took over the area. Kiba and Akamaru returned to the group, a smug grin on Kiba's face.

"And that's how you take care of that!" Kiba shouted, almost positive they had defeated their opponent.

Kagome stared at the lizard demon, scoffing softly to herself. 'So this was what terrorized the travelers? This low-level lizard demon' she thought to herself as she watched Kiba once again charge headfirst towards the enemy without thinking. Kagome held her hand out, about to stop Kiba, yet it was too late.

The lizard demon opened his mouth, spitting out his poison needles once again. With so much momentum, Kiba couldn't stop himself, his body being pierced by the poisonous needles. The lizard demon felt the shadow technique lose it hold as he leapt towards the group of shinobi.

"Kiba!" Sakura shouted, watching as Naruto used his shadow clone jutsu.

The lizard demon opened his mouth, preparing for another attack as he chuckled. Once again, those needle-like spikes headed towards the group. Neji stood in front of the group, spinning in a fast circle, his chakra focused on every chakra point in his body as he created his heavenly spin, the poisonous needles being repelled. Sakura ran towards Kiba to assess the damage while Naruto's shadow clones ran to jump onto the lizard demon. The clones were blown back by a strong gust of wind, shocking the group at the new comer. The group looked up in the sky and before them was a woman on a feather.

'I couldn't see he coming, even with the byakugan. What are they?' Neji thought to himself as he stared at the woman on the floating feather.

She was adorned in a crimson-violet patterned dancing kimono with a basic kosode underneath. Unlike everyone else, she was barefooted, no shinobi sandal in sight. Her yellow patterned obi wrapped around her kimono, being tied in the front with green beaded earrings on her pointed ears. Red eyes looked down at them, the woman smirked, swinging her fan towards them.

"Dance of blades" she called out, watching as a wind gust morphed onto the pathway towards the shinobi.

Within the gust of wind, multiple crescent-shaped came through, piercing through the army of Naruto shadow clones. They watched as the woman on the floating feather swung her fan, the crescent-shaped attacks appearing from the gust of wind once again. Neji did his heavenly spin to deflect the oncoming attacks yet the youki was stronger than he expected, not even knowing that youki could easily slice through chakra, resulting in the crescent-shaped blades to pierce his arms and body. Neji's body flew a few feet behind the group, Shikamaru running behind him to catch his injured teammate. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes, the level of power and unique abilities passing his calculations. If they weren't carefully, they would all be killed.

Kagome surveyed the situation, looking at her teammates. Sakura was tending to Kiba's poisoned body, her hands glowing green over the vital points that was hit while Shikamaru was carrying Neji over to Sakura, Kiba and Akamaru. Looking over at Naruto, Kagome watched as his did his most common move, the shadow clone jutsu. His clones jumped onto the lizard demon, holding him down as another clone assisted the original in preparing the rasengan. As Naruto ran towards the lizard demon, rasengan in hand, Kagome moved her hands in a mock movement of pulling an arrow on a bow. Concentrating, she flowed her reiki, creating a bow and hamaya of her miko ki. She watched as the lizard demon was blown back as rasengan made contact, and that was when Kagome released her hamaya, watching as it hit the lizard demon, disintegrating it into dust.

"Yatta! I'm more awesome than I thought!" Naruto, not being able to see Kagome behind him, cheered as he thought it was purely his rasengan that obliterated the opponent.

Unknown to Kagome, Shikamaru and Neji were critically watching her as she created her hamaya. It unnerved Neji as he watched the pink chakra gather into her hands, none of the regular blue chakra being used at all. Once again, the same line of thought passed through his head. 'What is she?' he kept thinking to himself as he watched the battle in front of him progress.

"My, my you're better than I thought but you'll die by Kagura's hands now." The enemy now identified as Kagura smirked.

Naruto's chest puffed out, grinning triumphantly as he heard the enemy's word. He thought those words were directed towards him but Kagome knew better. Kagura was speaking to her, seeing how it's been decades since they had a run in. She was no longer the weak little ningen they knew back in feudal era. Kagome's body tensed as she watched Kagura prepare to swing her fan.

"Dance of blades." She called out, watching as the crescent blades pierce through Naruto's body, Kagome dodging it last minute as she bit her thumb, making various hand signs.

Kagura's eyes widen as she watched the boy's body poof into smoke. A voice behind her caught her attention as she turned around. Behind her were Naruto and a shadow clone, rasengan already formed in his hand. Being caught off guard, Kagura jumped off her feather as Naruto dived towards her. Swinging her fan, a strong gust of wind flew Naruto across the clearing, an angry snarl appearing on her face.

"Enough of the games, you all die now" she growled out.

Kagome placed her hand on the ground, seals appearing in the dirt as she completed her summoning jutsu. Before them was a small black colored cat with two tails. A crème-colored diamond shape on its forehead along with the stripes on its tails, its ears and paws also crème colored, it was an exact replica of Sango's companion Kirara yet their colors reversed. The small cat mewed as the shinobis sweat dropped.

'A little cat?' Naruto thought from across the clearing. It was like him summoning Gamakichi and Gamatatsu instead of the frog boss, Gamabunta.

"Dance of a Dragon" Kagura called out, swinging her fan towards the injured ninjas.

The wind picked up around the area, several tornadoes appearing from the sky. Kagome's eyes glowed pink as she threw up a barrier around the group, excluding Naruto who was still across the clearing. The tornadoes continued to hit the barrier as Kagome looked up at Kagura.

"Kuromi, let's end this." Kagome shouted as fire engulfed the two-tailed cat, transforming into a large saber-tooth cat, fire surrounding underneath its paws.

Inside of the barrier, Sakura screamed while Shikamaru opened his eyes when he didn't feel the impact of the tornadoes. Instead he and the rest of the team were engulfed in a pink sphere that seemed to protect them from the tornadoes that continued to shred apart the trees and boulders that crossed its paths. Due to the dance of the dragon, Shikamaru was unable to see what was going on past the tornadoes yet Naruto and Neji were. Their jaws slacked, eyes widening as they saw the small cat transform. Neji concentrated his byakugan on Kagome as he watched her hop onto the back of her feline companion.

Kagome leaped onto Kuromi, her hands once again mocking the motion of pulling an arrow on its bow. Concentrating her flow of reiki, Kagome released her hamaya, watching as it soared through the air towards the wind demoness. Following the hamaya, Kagome pulled a large shuriken off her back, infusing it with her reiki before throwing it towards Kagura. Naruto watched in awe as the hamaya struck the wind demoness's arm, turning it to ash.

"We will finish this next time", Kagura growled, pulling a feather from her hair and throwing it into the air as it enlarged. Jumping onto the feather, Kagura soared into the air and out of sight. As the wind demoness left, Kagome let down her barrier, her chest heaving in deep breathes. She staggered towards the group as Sakura continued to heal Neji's more vital wounds. Shikamaru looked up to see Naruto and Kagome slowly make their way towards them.

"Where'd she go?" Shikamaru inquired as Kagome shook her head.

"She got away." Kagome replied as she kneeled down next to Kiba.

"He's poisoned and I can't make an antidote for him yet, I haven't gone that far in my training." Sakura said as she watched Kagome place her hands over his chest. '

I am not going to be outdone by her!' her inner Sakura thought. If she couldn't help Kiba, then Kagome wouldn't be able to either. She was the Slug Princess's student after all, the world's number one healer. Sakura watched as Kagome closed her eyes, taking in deep breathes then slowly exhaling. Kagome concentrated the remaining of her reiki into her hands as she assessed the damage herself. The level of poison injected into his system was very low, something she could easily cleanse. Maybe they weren't accustomed to this type of poison in the shinobi world Kagome thought to herself as she continued to roam her hands from Kiba's chest to abdomen, cleansing the poison within his system. Kagome could feel the rest of her reiki drain from her body as she started to cleanse the poison that flowed through Akamaru's body as well. Sure, she was better than before but her training wasn't over and she had much more to learn and room to progress. Kagome felt her eyelids become heavy, her vision becoming blurry before she passed out.

_Flashback_

_Kagome sat around the campfire with Rin and Shippo while Inuyasha sat on his usual spot on a tree branch. She looked down at the scroll in hand, given by Rin before untying its binding. Before her was a side mission sent by Sesshomaru-sama, her eyes roaming the scroll before she tossed it into the fire. The amber flames flickering as it dissolved the rest of the parchment. Rubbing her temples, she closed her eyes and exhaled heavily._

"_Well, what did the bastard want?" Inuyasha asked from above, his eyes focused on Kagome while his ears listened for any intruders._

_Kagome stared at the fire, her eyes darting to the ever growing Rin and Shippo before her. Smiling softly at the sight of Rin and Shippo slowly lulling into sleep, she could remember when they were oh so young. Still at a young age they were, yet she knew they matured immensely over the years. Her tongue trailed along her lips, ridding them of its dryness before she replied, looking back at Inuyasha's amber colored eyes. 'Like the fire' she thought._

"_There's a shinobi named Orochimaru who has similar attributes to Naraku roaming around. He wants us to look into it. That, and a group named Akatsuki are killing demon vessels, meaning sooner or later they'll run into a real demon thus exposing our secret society. Sesshomaru-sama wants us to take care of this problem in a STEALTHY manner. So technically this side mission are actually two side missions." Kagome said, putting her emphasis on the word stealthy knowing Inuyasha's habit of being brazen and upfront._

_Kagome laid-back, staring at the starry night sky as Naruto's smiling face crossed her thoughts. With Naruto being a jinchurinki, he was bound to be targeted meaning they'd run into Akatsuki sooner or later. Now with Orochimaru, Kagome thought would be the problem. The only knowledge she knew was from when they first moved to the village and Sasuke left to go to Orochimaru for power._

'_Tch, power' she thought aimlessly. If Sasuke wanted power, she'd show him power he never saw before. Kagome wanted to draw him into the light, pull his soul away from the darkness and create redemption for him. After all, what is a life for an avenger once the revenge has been sought? It's a spiraling downhill from there and it was her job as a priestess to save and protect people. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, one of the saved souls that became her brother-like friend. If she could just save them from being condemned. _

_Inuyasha closed his eyes, ears twitching as he listened to owls hoot and the wind blow. This mission to follow the kyuubi vessel was a waste of time in his opinion, but orders were orders. Besides the ramen in Konoha was better than the ones in the hidden village under the moon. This side mission would prove to be more entertaining than the ones the hokage assigned them, granted she didn't know their true power. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome, the one his was once in loved with, now an imouto to him as she slowly fell asleep. The five great nations better are prepared for the hell that was coming._

_End of flashback_

Tsunade rubbed her temples as she looked closed her eyes, exhaling heavily. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Opening her eyes, caramel colored orbs locked on Shikamaru's form as he reported in. It seemed that their allies from Getsugakure had more power than they let on. Kagome was put into the hospital due to chakra exhaustion but the medical team said her chakra was almost fully recovered. Neji, Kiba and Akamaru were checked into the hospital, poison they've never come across in their system yet not in a lethal dose. According to their mission report, Kagome healed the poison out of their body and passed out shortly afterwards. It seems that the fragile looking kunoichi was actually a wolf hiding within sheep's clothing.

The mission wasn't a complete failure for they defeated one foe that was harassing the travelers, yet the woman on the feather bothered her. The description of the woman on the feather could possibly a wind element user, yet other options did not escape her attention. Dismissing the chuunin, Tsunade looked down at her pile of growing paper work. Maybe a trip to the hospital would help her figure things out. Getting up, Tsunade walked out of the hospital, informing Shizune her destination. Outside of the office doors, Shizune's facial expression dropped as she held some tea in her hands.

"Tsunade-sama quit running away from the paperwork!" she yelled after the already gone godaime.

Entering the room quietly, Tsunade approached the resting Hyuuga. Arms crossed, she closed her eyes and sighed softly.

"Neji, can you explain what you saw?" Tsunade asked, knowing that nothing could get past the Hyuuga's kekkai genkai.

Lying on his back, Neji opened his eyes to look at the hokage. Recalling his memories, images of Kagome's chakra circulatory system passed his thoughts along with the two foes they fought against. Words were hard to explain and describe what he had witnessed; yet he tried his best.

"Kagome's chakra has two separate circulatory system instead of the regular one. Her second system was underlined in a pink color and seems to easily disintegrate its enemy's energy. The two opponents fought had one circulatory system but their chakra signature were red, like when Naruto's kyuubi would come out" Neji said, his eyes glazing over in memories.

Tsunade rubbed her chin, eyes narrowing dangerously. 'Red like the kyuubi's' she thought, a shiver running through her body.

If she was anywhere near correct, these people were not demon vessels but demons themselves. Tsunade headed out towards the door, her next destination towards the kunoichi from Getsugakure. Step after step, Tsunade's pace picked up as she quickly passed through the halls, slamming open the door to the room where Kagome rested. The sight that greeted her was Kagome staring out at the blue sky followed by a welcoming smile.

"Tsunade-sama, how can I help you?" Kagome asked, watching as the hokage stand at the edge of her bed.

"Kagome, what is the pink chakra you possess" Tsunade bluntly asked, watching as Kagome's smile stayed intact.

Her mission was to keep demon's existence a secret yet explaining her reiki would tread closely along the borderlines exposing them. Leaning back, Kagome thought of a way she could explain her powers without revealing such information. Making a clucking noise as her ran the tip of her tongue on the roof of her mouth to the back of her teeth; Kagome tilted her head as she smiled at the hokage once more.

"Well, you see, it's my kekkai genkai. I can form various weapons with my distinct chakra and its main purpose is to disperse evil energy. You see Tsunade-sama, I come from a line of mikos. Shine maiden priestess who bless, heal and protect." Kagome informed, watching with amusement, as Tsunade's face remained complacent while her eyes showed the emotions she went through from shock to relief.

If she really were a priestess, any evil doings would be against her nature. That news in itself was a relief to Tsunade yet that didn't change the fact that she barely knew the abilities of the two shinobi from Getsugakure. As if on cue, the door slammed open once more, Inuyasha stomping his way in with an annoyed snarl on his features.

"Stupid bitch, how could you waste up all your energy against some low level enemy?" Inuyasha spat out watching as an angry tic appear near Kagome's temple.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome growled out, eyes closed as she could already hear Inuyasha back up slowly.

"SIT SIT SIT SIT BOY!" she yelled, watching as Inuyasha face planted into the ground, the force of the impact slowly creating an Inuyasha-shape crater into the hospital floor.

Tsunade sighed softly, rubbing her temples to prevent her oncoming headache. She was just glad that there stay here was temporary and almost up. They would be gone soon and out of her hair, yet the powers they should piqued her interest. Both for the safety of Konoha and for her own curiosity. She needed to get in contact with Sesshomaru-sama as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>Wow, I wrote a lot. Well your reviews encourage me to write more so please review your opinion and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for all the support! (:<p> 


	7. Goodbye Konoha

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in Inuyasha or Naruto

**Summary: **A team moved to Konohagakure from Getsugakure, hidden village under the moon, what chaos will ensure when their group is transferred there for a newly formed treaty?

**Dedication: **Passing-Glance

Goodbye Konoha

Months continued to pass uneventful, besides a few side missions here and there. Kagome naturally stationed herself at the Konoha Hospital, feeling that she could do more help there, along with secret investigations. Her acceptance wasn't the most welcoming; every corner she turned upon she felt the heated glares on her back. Tensing, she slowly looked over here shoulder, not surprised by the green eyes that glared daggers. She rolled her eyes and continued to walk through the halls of the hospital. What was Sakura's deal anyways? Its not like she was trying to compete with anyone. Being second fiddle to someone wasn't exactly a position she liked to put people in, though, people who saw themselves above others when they weren't truly grated on her nerves.

Sliding the door open to her next patient, she laughed softly to herself. Naruto lied there, resting with a serene look on his face. She heard that he's been working himself beat, going on missions trying to get Sasuke back. She smiled at his determination. A few scratches here and there, nothing was too serious about him as she used her reiki to scan his body; she was almost positive that he'd be discharged today. Closing the door, Kagome paused as she felt someone's chakra signature near Naruto, followed by the exuberant shouting by the blond haired jinchurinki. Pulling in her reiki, she silently listened to the conversation.

"Well, I was out gathering information," claimed the stranger. Concentrating, she recognized his aura to be the silver haired sannin, Jiraiya.

"Information on naked girls and that kind of stuff, right?" she heard Naruto respond. Kagome did a face drop, a deadpanned look entering her facials as she stared at the door. 'He really is a pervert. Some legendary sannin' Kagome thought, shaking her head.

Hearing the word 'Akatsuki' through the door, Kagome's interest peaked. She knew working at the hospital would help her gather information one way or another. Leaning towards the door, she listened closely.

"I no have proof of their plans. What's left is to thoroughly train you before they officially make their move in two years" she heard through the door, eyes narrowed.

Hearing enough, Kagome left to finish her rounds since she noticed that her shift was over, it seemed that it was time to meet Inuyasha to discuss a new plan of action. They were both getting impatient it seems.

Tsunade stared at the documents in her hand, her eyes drooping with fatigue. Glancing around her office, she noticed seven stacks of document that needed to be finished by the end of the month. Feeling another headache on the way, she stood up and walked out of the office, maybe another trip to the hospital would do her some good. As she reached the entrance of the hospital, she caught a glimpse of Kagome leaving. That girl was an enigma. She was a blessing to the hospital; she truly was a miko. With each moment she observed Kagome in the hospital, she watched as she healed children they had slowly lost hope on, how she conjured a remedy of old herbs they never used. But like every growing shinobi, there was room for improvement seeing how young they still were.

Shizune ran to the hospital as fast as she could. She knew that the godaime would see the huge amount of paperwork and not want to do it. Her excuse to not finish the documents? Well, she claimed that she was working at the hospital and that is where she found her. Barging into one of the patient's room, Shizune went up to the hokage who held a guilty expression. With a sigh, she held out her hand and gave the godaime the letter they had received from Sesshomaru-sama. Tsunade's eyes widened with shock then narrowed with suspicion as she read the letter. It was to Sesshomaru's knowledge that a group known as Akatsuki were terrorizing the five shinobi countries, kidnapping and killing jinchuriki's for their sealed demon. He had heard that it'd be another two years before they struck and with that time, he'd like to have Kagome and Inuyasha back for training. What exactly did Sesshomaru know and how did he find out? Sighing softly, Tsunade rubbed the bridge of her nose as she closed her eyes. She'd send the two back immediately. It interested her though, how much would they grow in a span of two years. She guessed she'd have to wait and find out.

Kagome laughed softly as Inuyasha complained about his rumbling stomach. After eating all day, he was still hungry and she shook her head at that. The thought of ramen reminded her of Naruto, who was leaving to get strong so he could bring back Sasuke. Sasuke. She admired that.

"Inuyasha… what do you think of Sasuke?" she inquired softly.

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he looked down at her. Why was she bringing that up? He crossed his arms as he stopped walking. Whenever he thought of the obsidian haired boy, he could remember the anger in his eyes. He saw Kagome's expression and new sooner or later she'd end up following him just so she could help him.

"He's angry. He has the aura of someone who wants revenge" he scoffed out, looking away.

He didn't need to look at Kagome to figure out what emotions she was going through. It was Kagome and she was almost predictable since he knew her so well. He opened his mouth to soothe her, she couldn't help everyone in need but someone had interrupted him.

"Stay away from Sasuke-kun. You don't know anything about him and when he returns, he's mine" a voice bit out.

Kagome turned around and wasn't surprised to see the face of Sakura. That pink haired girl had been glaring at her from day one. Kagome snarled softly and shifted her weight to lean on one foot. She didn't need anyone telling her what to do and she didn't need some low ranking girl to tell her who to stay away from. If Kagome wanted to get near Sasuke, then she'd steal him back from Orochimaru just to get near him and there's nothing that little pink haired, green-eyed kunoichi could do about it. Opening her mouth, she was about to make a retort when Sakura spoke once more.

"Tsunade wants you in her office" her curt little voice spoke with a hint of arrogance.

Kagome's eyes narrowed. Why that little arrogant tart. Her hands curled into fists, taking a step towards Sakura with the urge to punch her face in when a hand placed itself on her shoulder. She blinked then glanced over her shoulder to see Inuyasha shaking his head. She growled softly. It was unfair. Inuyasha could pick fights with people for stupid reasons but she couldn't punch someone who had clearly acted like her superior when they obviously weren't. She wanted to pout but she knew she was better than that. They follow Sakura and made their way to the hokage's office.

Tsunade waited in her office, her trip to the hospital proved useless seeing that she were back in her office before sun down and would have to return to paperwork. The door slammed open, startling her with a small jump while Inuyasha stormed in, Kagome slowly following behind. She stared at the two. They had helped Konoha and a small part of her wished that they stayed in this village. They both had power and still she barely sent them out on any high classes missions. She cleared her throat.

"Sesshomaru-sama has requested you two train back home and return here in two years," she informed.

Tsunade watched as Inuyasha's face paled, a look of horror plastered across his features. She snickered. Serves that brat right. He had been a thorn in her side since day one. Sure he was a good fighter but he was just as troublesome as Naruto. With those two gone the village would surely be quieter and much more manageable. Kagome on the other hand, she took the news calmly, no outward expressions to let her in on how the miko was feeling. She waved her hand dismissing the two, distantly hearing Kagome ask Inuyasha if he wanted ramen before they left. A small smile worked her way onto her lips, maybe she should take the young miko as her apprentice but she'd have to see in two years how she grew and developed.

Another thought crossed her mind. Maybe she could send shinobis to Getsukagure and see how they get their ninjas so strong. _Maybe._

Kagome stared at the empty bowl in front of her, losing herself in her thoughts or was close to when she felt splashes of liquid hitting her face. Turning her head, her eyes narrowed, watching Inuyasha finish slurping his sixth bowl or beef ramen, the soup carelessly flying everywhere. Wiping her cheek, she snarled slightly at him. If it weren't for the fact that she knew he was an inu-hanyou, she would've mistaken him for a pig youkai instead with his messy manners and all. Standing, leaving money on the counter, she reached out, soft strands of silver hair within her grasp. With a hard tug of his hair, she pulled Inuyasha off his seat, tuning out his whining as she led towards the Konoha gates.

"Mou, Inuyasha let's go already. You've been eating all day." Kagome urged her partner to leave the stand.

Inuyasha stared pitifully at the Ichiraku Ramen stand he was slowly distancing from. There they had the best ramen he's ever had in his life. He didn't want to leave. He didn't care if his icicle of a brother got pissed. He was still being dragged, the ramen stand far from sight yet he still looked in its direction.

"Oh come on Inuyasha. And how about this, I'll treat you to ramen for a week when we come back" Kagome offered, fed up with the stubborn hanyou she was currently dragging.

With a renewed vigor, Inuyasha stood up and scooped Kagome in his arms, rushing towards the gates. Slowly his pace, Inuyasha spotted Naruto up ahead, walking with some old looking man. He shrugged and looked over at Kagome who scratched her head.

"That's right, I heard that Naruto's off to train for two years with the sannin—Jiraiya. " Kagome informed, spotting his questioning look.

They both stood near the gates as they stared at Naruto's orange clad back. Hopefully he'd show the potential that they knew was buried deep inside and come back stronger and maybe a little more mature. Kagome smiled at the thought. If Naruto could mature over the span of two years, she tossed a glance at the fuming inu-hanyou; then maybe Inuyasha could as well. With her hand wrapping around his wrist, she dragged him through town as she laughed as his gruff exterior.

Tsunade sat in her chair, staring out the window when she heard the creak of the door. Swiveling in her chair, she looked at Shizune as she held out a letter for her.

The two started off on the path, enjoying the scenery as much as they could before they would die in training. With Inuyasha's speed and Kagome riding on Kuromi, it'd take them three days to reach the hidden village under the moon. Biting her thumb to draw blood, she did a series of hand signs, Boar- Tiger- Snake- Boar; Kagome continued her line of seals before placing it on the ground. Kagome watched as Kuromi poofed before her, hearing Inuyasha scoff in the background.

"You don't have to do those stupid hand signs you know" he retorted to her. Kuromi was her companion, not her summon, why he did those stupid hand signs was beyond him.

Kagome scratched her head and smiled, scooping Kuromi in her arms. "It's fun to play ninja. They don't have to know that Kuromi's a two-tailed nekomata" Kagome said, putting Kuromi back on the floor as she was engulfed in flames, transforming into her much larger form, flames licking at the bottom of her paws.

"Oh, and Inuyasha? SIT! " Kagome shouted, hopping onto the back of Kuromi as she took flight.

As the nekomata took off in the air, Kagome looked down with a smile. "Race you home!" she shouted before Kuromi took off in a sprint through the sky. On the floor, Inuyasha fisted loose dirt into his hand, throwing it at the direction Kagome left.

"You bitch! That was a cheap shot!" he shouted before chasing after the two.

* * *

><p>Oh my gaahhh! I updated. Even though its short as long as its an update -_-'<p>

This one was short and just a filler for the moment. Next chapter is going into Naruto Shippuden, not the beginning but somewhere around there. I will let you know and next chapter will definitely be more interesting. I just need Sasuke back so some Kagome/Sasuke love can come along. (:


	8. New and improved

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in Inuyasha or Naruto

**Summary: **A team moved to Konohagakure from Getsugakure, hidden village under the moon, what chaos will ensure when their group is transferred there for a newly formed treaty?

**Dedication: **Passing-Glance

New and improved

Two years later Kagome found herself smiling as she stared at the two deadpanned faces of the godaime and her partner. It's been a little over two years of training with Sesshomaru and now they were back in Konoha; it looks like Inuyasha wasn't the only one unhappy with the decision. During the two years, not only had their skills change but so did their outfits. Well, everyone but Inuyasha it seemed. Kagome had caught glimpses of everyone before heading to the Hokage's office and inwardly admitted that they all did change for the better.

With her hands clasped behind her back, she looked down at her outfit as a small smile worked its way onto her lips. She was like another Sango, her outfit at least. It consisted of a black skin-tight material that hugged her body, going from her neck to her toes. The long sleeves of the material ending at her wrist, but like shinobi arm guards pulled over the back of her hand and holstered around her middle finger. Like Sango she had armor on her shoulders, elbows and the length of her knee and shin, but instead of pink it was a silver color that not only contrasted with the blackness of her outfit but also her eyes. Hanging around her waist was a small katana that split in two being held up by a thin silver obi-like material. On days without action, days like this, she wore her customary red and white kimono that held the same pattern as Sesshomaru. She liked her new outfit, it made her feel closer to Sango but she was glad Inuyasha chose not to change his wardrobe. She just couldn't see him in anything else.

Shrugging, she skipped over to Tsunade's desk and slapped her hand down. Beneath her hand was a manila looking envelope. With a Cheshire grin, Kagome slowly back away from the desk and took her place next to the still fuming Inuyasha. Tilting her head, she couldn't stop her grin from widening, revealing her pearly whites when Tsunade glanced at the envelope cautiously.

"What is it?" Tsunade questioned, her hands twitching with the undecided decision whether to open it or not.

Tsnudae watched Kagome give a careless shrug. The godaime knew that Kagome held knowledge of what was in it; she just didn't want to tell. Looking at the two, she wanted to raise her brows at their appearance. While Inuyasha didn't change his red hakama, his power growth exceeded what she thought possible and she sighed, glad that they were on her side. Casting a glance at the miko, her eyes widened a little at the tight yet fierce outfit she was wearing. She looked like a season warrior. Just what kind of training did Sesshomaru put them through? She dismissed them with a wave of their hand before rubbing her temples in frustration. Her eyes darted at the envelope that innocently lay on her desk and her brows furrowed in response. With a shaky breath, Tsunade snatched the envelope and ripped off the top. As her eyes scanned the document, it'd be obvious to anyone that she was shock with the way her eyebrows rose and her eyes widened, almost as if they'd pop out of their sockets. Tsunade swore under her breath. She wasn't sure if she should be relieved or terribly frightened.

_Tsunade, Hokage of Konohagakure;_

_It has come to this Sesshomaru's attention you were having trouble with a group under the alias Akatsuki. _

_While I am aware their main target is Naruto, the nine-tailed jinchurinki, the threat of Akatsuki no longer exists. Those working for me and mine have eliminated the unworthy members of Akatsuki. I am requesting you look after my imouto when my otouto cannot. Sources have informed this Sesshomaru of another rising threat known as Orochimaru. Kagome and Inuyasha are to aid Konohagakure in elimination that problem as well. He has become a nuisance and should be dealt with immediately. Back up will be provided if needed. Do not underestimate them._

_Western Lord Sesshomaru_

Tsunade stared out the window, the clear blue skies and birds happily chirping. If those working under Sesshomaru could kill Akatsuki members within two years of their training, what else were they capable of? Inuyasha talked big and apparently he could back it up but Kagome looked so pure, almost as if she couldn't hurt a fly but she knew better; Shikamaru himself had witnessed part of Kagome's skill. Opening her drawer, she took off the false bottom that revealed her stash of sake. She definitely needed this. It was going to be a very, very long day.

In town, Kagome watched as Inuyasha devoured his tenth bowl of ramen with a new vigor. She had agreed to pay for his ramen for a week but by the looks of it, he'd run her dry by the end of the day. Closing her eyes and suppressing a groan, she continued to listen as Inuyasha greedily slurped his ramen. Pulling a pouch full of money, Kagome and gave it to the stand owner before slipping out of her seat.

"That should pay for all the ramen and there's more in there. Just cut him off when the money runs out and if there's change, you keep it. You deserve for putting up with this pig." Kagome grinned, laughing softly at the ludicrous expression Inuyasha made.

Walking through town, she smiled fondly at the face Inuyasha provided her. His eyes bulged, ramen noodles hanging from his mouth, vibrating with soup splashing everywhere when he growled. Laughing, she looked at the forest of trees where the training grounds lay behind it. Briefly, she wondered where Naruto was. She knew that Sasuke was still out there, she knew Naruto wanted her friend home desperately and a small part of her wanted Sasuke home too.

During their two years of training, the inu-tachi group consisting her, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku were sent on a recon mission. Observing the group, she knew they were mislead, corrupted and influenced yet one had caught her attention. There was this feeling that he did not want to be there, his intentions were not tainted and nor was his soul. She wanted to save him, she was wishing she could but orders were order. They were to terminate those in Akatsuki who were unworthy. He intrigued her and he was drawn towards her.

Kagome frowned at that memory.

A pair of arms wrapped around her and Kagome's body tensed. She was ready to throw the offending body off when a familiar voice reached her ears.

"Kagome-chan," Naruto shouted. He had spotted her across the clearing and it took more than a while to realize who she was.

Her outfit was well, different. And it was confirmed when Kiba wolf whistled upon reaching closer to the dark haired girl. It had been two years since he had seen her and though he'd like to think he changed, this girl changed more so than he. Her outfit hugged her curves and was no standard kunoichi uniform he's ever seen. Naruto scrunched his nose as if in thought. Was she even a ninja? He never really witnessed her do any jutsu's though she was adequate in fighting. He shook off the thought as Kagome smiled at him.

"Naruto, you've grown." She was eyeing him from head to toe, he now a head taller than she.

He beamed at the compliment. "Tsunade-baa-chan is requesting you in her office."

Kagome sighed. She had to go there again? She was there earlier this morning. Trudging towards the office, she noticed that Kiba and Naruto flanked both sides from behind her. Were they watching her or something? Shrugging, she ignored it as Naruto linked his arm with hers, pulling her towards the office in a faster pace than she had originally set. Reaching the office, Kagome noted that Inuyasha was already here. He was impatient; his arms were crossed and his foot was tapping impatiently. She glanced at Tsunade, her fingers laced while she waited for others to gather in front of her desk.

"I'm sending you on a mission. Naruto, Inuyasha, Kagome and Yamato." Tsunade watched them for a reaction.

Inuyasha grinned. "So what's the mission old lady?"

He noticed from the side, Naruto shaking his head and hands as if telling him not to go that far. It was too late. The words had already slipped through Inuyasha's mouth and he noted that the Konoha shinobis took a cautious step away from him.

Tsunade felt a tic of irritation pulsate by her brow. 'Old lady, huh?' Gathering chakra into her fist, she swung her arm around and grinned when she heard the satisfying crack as her fist made connect with his face. She expected to see him fly through the office doors but Inuyasha just stood there, blood trickling down his lip, his face turned to the side from the impact of the punch. Her eyes widened in surprise. This was impossible.

Inuyasha smirked. Spitting out the blood the gathered in his mouth, he flashed his fangs at her before he kissed the ground. He felt his subjugation beads tug him down, his face making contact with the floor and his growl vibrated through the room. He looked up, Kagome's face contorted in irritation with a hint of worry. She was worried about the punch but very much irritated that he had to go and spit the blood on the floor. That was just plain rude. He looked up at the shocked face of the hokage.

"So what's the mission?" Inuyasha repeated.

Tsunade straightened up, looking directly at Yamamoto. "Find Orochimaru's lair and if possible, retrieve Sasuke. I'm sending Sakura along."

Inuyasha and Kagome casted each other a glance, a non-verbal communication they had connected back when searching for jewel shards. It'd be nice to see the Konoha ninja in action, Kagome was anticipating seeing Naruto's growth. As they filed out of the room, Kagome didn't miss the way Tsunade's eyes watch them with caution and unveiled fear. She was right to fear them. These shinobi were nowhere near the level they had achieved during their training but Kagome wasn't one to show off.

It didn't take long for the group to be off. Kagome and Inuyasha kept a steady pace at each other's side.

"Where to?" Kagome asked their captain, Yamato.

"We're heading south. Orochimaru destroyed a village in the south and we're going to see if we can catch a trail from there." Kagome nodded.

They took off; Naruto running through the trees with anew vigor and Yamato tried to get him to settle down, just a bit. Kagome watched Sakura follow the two, catching her cautious glances thrown towards her and Inuyasha. She brushed it off, continuing their journey south as Inuyasha remained silent next to her side, noticing the way his nose twitch every once in a while.

They were nearing demon territory. Kagome knew that; it was apparent that the shinobi's before her were oblivious to that. The demon's hid behind barriers, making the entrance to their lands look like a dead end, a mountain side or a cliff. The western border was the closest to The Great Five shinobi nations than the rest. If they wanted to bring their war within the land of the demons they'd have to infiltrate the western borders to do so and so far, she knew they were clueless of the world they lived so near by.

Kagome and Inuyasha glanced at each other. They were near the western borders and sooner or later they'd reach a barrier. Screams cut through the silence they comfortable traveled in and they didn't need orders to follow where it came from. It seemed that Orochimaru had hit another village and it was near the western borders. Orochimaru was getting too close to the demon land and his termination was set in stone.

Smoke rose to the skies. The house down in the village was crumbled while some were set ablaze. Bodies littered the floor and Kagome frowned. Orochimaru needed to be stopped and she'd take Sasuke in the process. Casting a glance at Inuyasha, she watched him as he sniffed the air and she waited.

A snarl made a way to Inuyasha's lips. His fangs bared, he leapt down from the tree he was perched in and leaped through the village. The smell of a vile snake was still in the area and it burned his nostrils. It was disgusting and someone who decimated through the village, killing woman and children made their way on his to kill list below Naraku. Inuyasha bounded through the still burning village, ignoring the shouting their team captain called out. He was still here. His scent still fresh. Running faster, he dug his claws into his chest and leaped into the air.

"Blades of blood," he shouted, swiping his hand towards the seemingly empty clearing.

Red crescent blades cut through the trees. After seconds they fell apart, making a path for Inuyasha to follow and not too far away stood Orochimaru, Kabuto and Sasuke. He grinned. He'd kill Orochimaru now. He brought his fist into his hand, cracking his knuckles into anticipation. Kagome wasn't too far behind him, he could feel her reiki signature and he took his time to decide which one to kill. His eyes traveled from Kabuto to Orochimaru, not bothering to pass a glance at Sasuke.

Sasuke turned at the sound of trees crashing. Figures, Naruto had found them yet again. He expected to see Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Kakashi or even Yamato but he was surprised. In front of him stood Inuyasha, though he didn't look too different at all from two years ago. Scoffing softly, he deemed Inuyasha nowhere near a threat. His gaze went past Inuyasha's shoulder. _Kagome_. She stopped, her kimono gone and what replaced it made Sasuke gulp. Her outfit was a black, skin-tight suit with silver armor and hanging from her side he noticed the double katana. Though he sensed no strength improvement from her, he couldn't dismiss her right away. He could hear Naruto's familiar voice shouting and his gaze shifted once again. Far in the back he saw the three, Sakura, Yamato and Naruto—so this was a retrieval mission.

Standing next to Inuyasha, her eyes narrowed as they landed on Kabuto and Orochimaru. Sesshomaru had shown them files on the too, both defected ninja's of Konoha. An impressive growl erupted from her lips and she could hear Inuyasha stifle a chuckle.

The growl died down when another male stepped out from behind Orochimaru. He had grown noticeably taller and if she were to stand next to him, he'd be a head or so taller than she. His body became more muscular she noted. Her tongue darted from her mouth, licking her dry lips, only to moisten them she told herself, not because Sasuke looked extremely dark and inviting. Like herself, his outfit had changed into a sleeveless dark grey shirt that opened up slightly, revealing a part of his muscular chest. His arm guards were gone and he had started to wear bandages on his wrists. He had dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees, the signature purple rope belt tying around his waist, a bow in the back that carried his sword.

Kagome could only gawk. Shaking her head, her hand rested on the hilt of her katana at her side. If she were to fight, she'd take Sasuke on and show him that he didn't need Orochimaru for power. Behind her, she already knew that Yamato, Naruto and Sakura stood but this was a battle her and Inuyasha would take care of.

Sakura stopped in her stride, her eyes drinking in the male before her.

"Sasuke."

* * *

><p>Oh my, the found Sasuke. I wonder if Kagome will change his mind. I'm sorry for the long delay, I've had a major major writers block. Especially when I'm trying to update multiple stories. Well, anyways, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW what you think and vote on a poll on my profile for the pairing in my INUHP story.<p> 


	9. Battle of strength

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in Inuyasha or Naruto

**Summary: **A team moved to Konohagakure from Getsugakure, hidden village under the moon, what chaos will ensure when their group is transferred there for a newly formed treaty?

**Dedication: **Passing-Glance

Battle of strength

Inuyasha gripped the hilt of his sword, his upper lip curled up in a snarl as he took a step forward.

"Bastard, consider yourself dead." He growled out. "Wind scar!"

He leaped into the air, swinging his sword down without hesitation. If this man had no remorse of killing woman and children, he was just as bad as Naraku. Besides, orders were orders and Orochimaru was a mark on their hit list. He grinned as he watched the three strikes of his attack make way towards the three. Easy pickings.

"Inuyasha, NO!" Kagome's eyes widened and her hand extended out to reach for him.

It was too late. As selfish as it may be, she didn't want Sasuke to die. He wasn't evil, just mislead and in a desperate need to grow stronger. If anything, Sasuke was a little like Inuyasha. She watched as the light traveled towards them and Kagome knew it was too late to throw up a barrier. As debris of destroyed trees blew around, Kagome waited for the cloud of smoke to dissipate.

"Whoa," Naruto whispered softly as he too watched for the smoke to settle.

Sakura grabbed Kagome by the shoulders, shaking the miko like a ragdoll who's blue eyes refused to look away from the spot Sasuke, Orochimaru and Kabuto once stood.

"What did he do to them," the medic nin shouted as she continued her manhandling on the miko.

Beside them, Yamato's body tensed. There was no way after years of trouble with Orochimaru that he would be defeated in one move. Expecting them to still be standing and to attack, he kept his senses on alert before attempting to diffuse the situation between the two females. With the smoke gone, there was nothing left. No bodies, blood or severed limbs. All that laid there were logs; Yamato knew they weren't dead.

"He killed them," Kagome whispered softly, her eyes never leaving the spot Sasuke once occupied. It was empty, nothing but destroyed trees and three large gashes in the ground lied in its wake. "Inuyasha killed them."

Sakura's widened before she clenched her hands into fists. Adding chakra to her feet, she quickly ran towards Inuyasha and threw a punch towards his head. He killed her Sasuke-kun and that was unforgivable. When she was sure her fist was going to make contact with Inuyasha's skull, she grinned before it faltered. It was like one moment he was there and the next he wasn't. Inuyasha was no longer where she was aiming but a few feet away with a smug grin on his face.

"You killed my Sasuke-kun," Sakura screamed. Anger ran through her veins as tears gathered near the corner of her eyes. She would not forgive him for harming _her_ Sasuke-kun.

Inuyasha scoffed softly and tilted head back, his nose twitching with each sniff he took. He crossed his arm, a snarl making its way onto his lips.

"Shut up bitch, they're not dead." His ears swiveled and he turned his head toward the side.

Kagome nodded, once again another silent conversation that went between them as she placed her mask over the lower half of her face. With accurate precision, she threw two kunai's in the direction of the forest, both attached with exploding tags before tossing a ball emitting poisonous gas afterwards. It seemed like a flicker before Kagome disappeared in front of them only to reappear near the forest area before disappearing into the gas flowing through the area.

"Is it wise to send her off alone?" Yamato watched Kagome's form disappear within the smoke.

Inuyasha smirked. "Wench can take care of herself. Besides, she's only chasing them out of their hiding spot."

Sakura and Naruto watched the smoked out forest area, quietly listening to the conversation Inuyasha and their captain Yamato were having.

Naruto had watched in amazement as Inuyasha's wind scar had cut through the air. There was a tense feeling in the air at that time and inside of him, he felt Kyuubi shudder at its sheer power. Though, he was still clueless as to what it meant.

Sakura's eyes hardened. She was sent along this mission to heal anyone that got injured yet she felt useless. Even if anyone needed, Kagome had the same ability to heal wounds and further so, it seemed that Kagome wasn't as afraid as she was. A frown made its presence known. Kagome was going to steal her Sasuke-kun's affection if she was able to show off her abilities.

"Get ready," Inuyasha growled out softly, gaining the attention from the three.

Amber eyes focused on the cloud of smoke as Inuyasha widened his stance, his fingers tightening around the hilt of his transformed tetsusaiga. Ears swiveling, he caught the noises of leaves rustling and soon they'd be out of their hiding spot.

Inside of the cloud of smoke, Kagome moved silently between the trees. With her pupils dilated, the poison in the air stung her eyes causing them to water slightly. Ignoring the discomfort, she crept towards the sound of coughing and she grinned, revealing her set of pearly whites. She could see their auras through the thickness of the smoke and only one stood out to her. Laced with malice and a small hint of youkai, Kagome swiftly grabbed a shuriken and infused it with reiki before throwing it towards Orochimaru. It sliced through the air, hearing Orochimaru's pained hiss along with Kabuto's muffled voice.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. This was a different approach they used from their usual upfront declaration in bringing him home but of course it'd be different. It was the first time Kagome had been sent to retrieve him. Somewhere, there was an inkling feeling that pushed him towards her. He wanted her to achieve their mission; he wanted her to take him home _with her_. But not without a fight. If she was weak, she didn't deserve the time of day from him.

"It's poisoned," Kabuto called out from behind his hand.

In an easy leap, Orochimaru and Kabuto leaped out of the poisonous gas. Landing in the clear field, they stared at the battle ready forms of the Konoha ninjas. Orochimaru's eyes looked them over, scanning the area with a grin. His snake-like tongue slid out of his mouth and he licked his lips. This would prove to be entertaining.

"Naruto, how interesting they would let their jinchuriki out," Orochimaru taunted.

Said jinchuriki frowned. "Give Sasuke back," he shouted.

Orochimaru grinned.

"He came to us willingly, we cannot give him back if he does not wish to leave." Kabuto smiled, the sun glinting off his glasses.

Uncontrollable anger surged through his body, an animalistic growl erupting from his throat as Naruto started to breathe heavily. He fell to his knees, his fingers digging into the rich soil of the ground as he failed to reign in his anger. A red cloak of energy enveloped Naruto's body as his pupils were no longer round but turned into slits. His fingers that dug the soil grew nails and fangs began to protrude from his mouth.

Inuyasha took an involuntary step back.

"The hell?" he growled out and sniffed the air. Naruto's youkai scent of a kitsune started to grow and in time it was either Inuyasha killed him unless Kagome was able to placate the kitsune.

Amber eyes looked around. Where was Kagome anyways? He hadn't seen her since she entered the poison gas-filled forest and his shoulders tensed in worry. Sure she was fine as long as she had her mask but Sasuke was the only one left in the forest. Did the brat die in there?

Inside the forest, Kagome had snuck behind Sasuke before he could follow after Orochimaru and Kabuto. With an extra pair of the smoke mask, she placed it over the lower half of Sasuke's face and jumped out of the way in time to avoid a concealed blade Sasuke had aimed for her side.

"Sasuke," Kagome said softly from behind her mask.

Spending so much time around Sesshomaru, Kagome had an acute eye for catching emotions. His eyes softened when he looked at her but disappeared in a flash but it was enough for Kagome to see. Maybe there was still hope for him.

She stepped closer towards him. "If it's power you want, this is the wrong way to gain it."

With a cold indifference, he stared back at her. Deep sapphire blue eyes stared at him and for a moment, he couldn't help but get lost in them. He hadn't heard her, felt her or seen her move as she made her presence known and he narrowed his eyes when she started to speak. It looked like Naruto had spent his time telling Kagome stories that weren't his to share.

He scowled. "You're not like me. I'm an avenger, I need strength and hate to kill him."

Kagome smiled kindly at him. He was just like Sesshomaru and Inuyasha combined.

"I'm not like you but I can assure you that there are others stronger than Orochimaru. Come with me Sasuke," She called out silently to him, her hand extended for his reach.

His hand twitched and he held himself back from taking a step towards her, the urge to slip his hand within hers pulsing strong within him. No, these were just another one of those tricks to get him to go with them. Itachi flashed within his mind and unbidden fury surged through him.

"Prove it." He growled out before jumping out of the poisonous gas.

Kagome followed after him and gasped at the scene provided before her. Naruto's fox cloak had gained not two but already three tails and slowly forming behind him was the fourth. She casted a glance towards the trio they were sent to encounter and took her place beside Inuyasha. She could read the tension in the air and placed a calming hand on Inuyasha's bicep.

"I'll take care of it." She murmured, her eyes never leaving Sasuke's form.

Yamato stared in horror at Naruto. Last time he gained four tails, he had fought against Orochimaru and was injured almost beyond belief. Additional to that, it had taken enormous effort to seal the kyuubi back into him. He overheard Kagome speak to Inuyasha and it raised suspicion inside of him. How could a small girl like her reign control over the kyuubi when it took all of his efforts and strength to do so?

"Well, this is unexpected. Looks like we will meet again some other time. Or not," Kabuto drawled with an amused smirk.

His eyes roamed over Kagome's figure. She was nice to look at and though nothing special stood out about her, there could be a possibility of Orochimaru wanting to take her for experiments. He wouldn't mind having her around. Kabuto licked his lips and pondered. If there was a chance, he'd be able to experiment on her as well but that wouldn't happen unless she showed some type of magnificent skill or power.

Orochimaru's eyes gleamed in delight as he once again licked his lips. Though the last fight with the kyuubi left him weak, he knew there was no way he could defeat him right now; not with everyone at their full strength. He turned to leave, knowing the kyuubi could not differentiate between friend or foe and he smirked. Konoha would be minus one or more ninjas if things when right.

Inuyasha growled. "Bastards."

He was torn. There was no way he could chase after Orochimaru without provoking the kitsune demon to attack as well. Inuyasha eyed the kitsune demon then listened as his new teammates call him the 'kyuubi'. Figures they didn't know one thing about demons. He watched Orochimaru disappear within the trees once more before shifting his focus on the back of Sasuke. He could tell that there was something going on with Kagome when it came to Sasuke.

"What do we do now?" Sakura whispered in fear.

Yamato clasped his hand together, going through a series of hand motions before putting his fingers together. Wood poles popped out of the ground, forming a circle and Yamato took a deep breath. It'd take most of his strength to restrain the kyuubi and he was prepared for his future exhaustion when from the corner of his eye he saw movement. Moving his head to the side, he watched as Kagome walked up to the kyuubi and he dropped his hands and ran towards her.

"Kagome, no!" he shouted but she silenced him with a glare.

Kagome held out her hand, a warning sign for their captain not to take another step. Squaring her back, she stood in front of Naruto, who's demon inside of him and taken over. She wouldn't let him take over her friend; he'd have to kill her first. Her upper lip curled up in a snarl and she watched as the kyuubi snarled back in response. Making eye contact, she felt the kyuubi's aura rise as he challenged her for dominance. Letting her miko ki out, she wrapped it around the kyuubi's demon cloak. Red against pink clashing upon each other for dominance and Kagome pushed her reiki further against it. A rumbling in the back of her throat slip through her lips and immediately kyuubi knew it was a warning of more to come if he was up for the challenge. Pink overpowered red, dominating it near to a point of suffocation and Kagome grinned.

With each time their energies clashed, the kyuubi winced in pain as it burned his flesh and stung beyond recognition. Lowering his snout, the kyuubi whimpered softly and tilted its head to expose his neck in submission.

Kagome looked at the stunned faces of Sakura and Yamato. Tilting her head as well, her obsidian hair cascaded over her shoulder.

"Well, Yamato-taichou, seal him." Her sudden words shook him out of his shocked state.

With a shaky legs, Yamato walked into the middle of the circle of wooden totems. The kyuubi laid there, its snout near its paws and its ears lain back against its head. It was something he had never seen before and it had shaken him. Quickly doing the various seals, he clasped his fingers together and pushed his chakra out. It took less effort than he thought as the kyuubi's demonic cloak started to dissolve and left a battered Naruto behind.

Sakura ran up to Naruto, shoving Kagome to the side in order to get to him first with a fiery determination. Hands glowing green, she went over the burned skin of her teammate and attempted to heal as much as she possibly could. Though the damage wasn't as severe as last time, his skin still burned beyond her ability to heal and the best she could do was heal up his insides that had been damaged from the kyuubi's cloak.

Kagome scoffed softly. "Seriously, this girl needs to get some manners." She whispered to Inuyasha, who snorted in amusment.

Slowly making her way to Naruto's side, she removed her gas mask and kneeled next to his battered body. With practiced ease, she brushed her fingers over the boiled over sores on her new friend and frowned when he winced at the soft contact. Closing her eyes, she focused on her center and called upon her miko powers. Her entire being glowed pink and slowly, the Kagome's touch mended the broken skin. She smiled gently down at him when she realized each breath he took no longer hurt.

On the other side, Sakura seethed. She was the healer of the group and she was the one who was supposed to be in charge of taking care of them when injured. With Kagome here, she felt useless and without a purpose. Her fingers curled into a fist as she clenched it tightly, her knuckles turning white from the strain in blood. Just imagining herself lunging over Naruto's healed body and wrapping her fingers tightly around her neck made a smirk work its way on her lips.

"Feh, bitch let's go and report already. I want ramen." Inuyasha growled out a few feet away.

He walked over and threw Naruto over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. As if he weighed nothing at all, Inuyasha ran back to the village with Kagome closely behind. She laughed softly at his antics and patted Yamato on the shoulder when he sent Inuyasha a look of disapproval at Naruto's rough handling.

In the forest, the smell of smoke still permeated the area which created a hiding spot for the three. Orochimaru's slitted eyes flashed in interest and he licked his lips. That girl was interesting. Never in his life had he met anyone who could easily tame the beast known as kyuubi and here this girl made it look like child's play. He turned and walked, assuming the other two would follow as he started to plot within his mind. That girl, Kagome, would be his to play with.

"Kabuto, find out what you can about that girl." Orochimaru ordered before disappearing.

Kabuto nodded, adjusting his glasses on his nose. The girl had done it, she had glowed a bright pink and that itself was not only odd but she had managed to stand up to the kyuubi without a scratch. He'd be seeing that girl sooner than he thought.

"My pleasure." Kabuto replied, following after Orochimaru.

Sasuke blinked, still frozen in his spot. He knew that Naruto got his powers from kyuubi and that it's power was beyond his. Witnessing Kagome overpower him with just a stare made him reconsider her offer. She was strong; she had proven her knowledge in the art of healing when he watched her heal his best friends. Even the soft look in her eyes didn't bypass him and he couldn't help a possessive growl slip from his lips just thinking about it. What was this feeling? He didn't want her touching Naruto; he wanted her to touch him, heal him and give him those looks with softened eyes. Was this jealousy? Sasuke shook it off.

Orochimaru wanted to know more about Kagome. Sasuke's back stiffened. Whenever he seemed interested in anyone, he took him or her and experimented on them. He didn't care though; none of those people interested him. The only purpose of him being here was to get stronger to defeat his brother. If Kagome said there were others stronger than Orochimaru out there, he'd see it when Orochimaru had his hands on Kagome. He'd wait and see who'd save her then.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the long wait but I'm finally done wit this. I've been trying to enjoy my summer along with trying to get over my laziness to write. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Tell me what you think or tell me if you want more! (:<p> 


End file.
